Tire vulcanizers including a set of molds that vulcanizes and molds a green tire in a frame are known (for example, refer to PTL 1).
Additionally, there are tire vulcanizer systems that are operated after a plurality of tire vulcanizers each including a set of molds within a frame is arranged side by side on mounts such that the respective frames come in contact with each other (for example, refer to PTL 2).